


Game Day

by Asimplewriterlivingasimplelife2



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, BB-8 is mentioned as the dog, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asimplewriterlivingasimplelife2/pseuds/Asimplewriterlivingasimplelife2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crush isn't that big of a deal...right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Letterman

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so bad at summaries

 

The conversation had started originally in the park. Due to the fairly large math project of having to build an airplane, Poe had suggested that they go do their work in the park. Finn honestly hated the project but felt lucky to be partners with his best friend who happened to love airplanes. 

Okay maybe more like crush. 

Finn would never verbally admit that he did like Poe. Jessika and Rey already could see it and would constantly tease every time they saw them together. Finn had enough willpower to not blurt anything inappropriate out but it was hard to resist the star quarterback with the looks and a heart of gold.  

“We are going to have such an awesome project! We’ve totally got to model it after the X-Wing.” 

They were sitting on the grass spreading their materials out and Finn just kept nodding in acknowledgement. Poe was going on and on about planes, and what they needed to make it fly completely perfect. 

It was almost too obvious Poe wanted to be a pilot. 

Finn tried to do his best to keep his eyes more on the supplies and not the letterman wearing jock working right in front of him. There was silence except the wind until Finn heard Poe break speak up, “Finn.” 

Finn regretted glancing up to meet charming brown eyes, “Yeah?” 

“You coming to the game tomorrow?” 

Finn never did go with Rey or Jessika to any of the games. He hated how loud everybody got and barely did understand what was going on. The look of obvious pleading was getting Finn to think about what his real choice was going to be. 

“Maybe.” 

“You should it’s going to be a huge game, playoffs.” 

“I don’t know...I don’t really get the whole sport.” 

Finn felt his face heat up when he felt Poe’s hand on his shoulder. Poe had that big smile on his face, “You should come tonight though, but if you really don’t want to it’s cool. I totally get if football isn’t your thing and I wouldn’t want you to not have a good time.” 

Finn would go to countless games if Poe asked him to. He put a shaky grin on his face, “Sure I’ll go. I’ll have to wear like three jackets though right? It’s going to be cold.” 

Poe still had the charming smile on his face, “Don’t worry about the cold, you’ll have my letterman.” 

Finn was frozen with shock. It was something almost unbelievable to hear but it brought a smile to his face. He could feel his face almost too heated, easily spotting that Poe too was clearly blushing. It didn’t take him long to realize they were still close, Poe’s hand still on his arm. 

“But aren’t you giving it to one of the cheerleaders?” 

Poe only really gave him a smirk, “Guys on the team give it to their girlfriends and I think that might be an issue...considering I’m not really into girls.” 

Oh. 

Finn could barely speak, “Y-You really want me to wear it?” 

“Of course I do buddy.” 

They stared at each other for possibly too long before Finn was the one to manage out, “The plane?” 

Poe seemed flustered as he pulled away with a red face, “Y-Yeah! The plane.” 

The two mostly worked in silence, Finn trying not to stare at the orange and white letterman or Poe. In about an hour they had something looking like an x-wing, Poe grinning like an idiot at the work they finished. 

“Yeah! Only a little more left and we’ve got a badass x-wing !” 

It was put together out of cardboard, styrofoam and duct tape. Finn enjoyed watching him be totally excited about it, going on about how theirs was going to be the best damn aircraft in the class. 

Finn just wanted to make conversation, “You’ll be flying one of these when you can won’t you?” 

Poe stood up abruptly, running a hand through his dark wavy hair with a grin on his face. He put his hands on his hips in a heroic stance that obviously got others to stare, “I’m going to be the best damn pilot in the galaxy!  I’ll be the leader of a squadron and I will most definitely be able to fly  _ anything _ .” 

Finn couldn’t help the small smile that came to his face. For as long as he got to know Poe, he could only really see him ending up in the air. Finn had every hope that Poe was going to achieve all of those goals with the determination he had. 

“I know you will Poe.” 

Poe gave him a smile and soon was back to helping clean up the mess of supplies and half built plane off the ground into Poe’s large brown bag. 

“I’ve gotta get home to feed BB.” 

Finn gave him a small nod before feeling surprised to see Poe strip his jacket and wrap it around him. It was surprising and he couldn’t help the gasp as he suddenly felt the intense warmth of Poe’s signature orange and white jacket. 

Poe’s hands were gently gripping his shoulders and his eyes were everywhere else. Eventually Poe made eye contact anxiously, “I um...I hope I didn’t make it weird. It’s fine if you don’t want it, I was just thinking that since it’s going to be cold and I won’t be needing it-” 

“N-No it’s okay.” 

It was more than okay. 

Finn saw the flush on Poe’s face and couldn’t help but feel heat on his own as they both stood close. 

Poe bit his lip as he smiled, “Good because...it really suits you. You gotta you know, show it off!” 

Finn could easily see the cover up for anxiety in the thousand watt smile that was suddenly on Poe’s face. He kept running his hands through his dark hair and the body language just felt almost too obvious. 

“You bite your lip a lot.” 

“Do I?” 

“Am I making you nervous?” 

Poe let out a short lively laugh, “I don’t know what makes you think that could be possible Finn. What if this is a habit of mine? Why? Do you like it when I just...” 

Poe bit his lip right there as he trailed off, making direct eye contact with Finn. It was obvious that it all was just a tease...Poe always teased everyone about small things. Regardless, Finn did feel the heat go to his cheeks which made Poe burst into laughter. Finn followed along eventually and soon enough they were both laughing a little too hard right there in the middle of the path. 

The fit ended shortly, the two smiling as they tried to catch their breathe. Poe gave him a wink as he turned away, “I’ll see you tomorrow Finn, you are after all always welcomed to text me tonight.” 

Finn was definitely going to do that. 

“See you tomorrow and yeah I will.” 

“Always am glad to hear from you.” 

The two turned away on a good note, going their separate ways towards their homes. Finn couldn’t help the big smile on his face as he walked down the path with Poe’s jacket wrapped tight around him. 

Sure Finn had a crush, but the warm feeling in his stomach now was completely different than anything he felt before. 


	2. The Big Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's game day and it's about time that Finn and Poe admit they're crushing on each other.

It was game day. The night was cold and there were as he expected, tons of people there to see the game in the lot and on the field. Jessika and Rey were there with him, but they were mostly talking to each other. Finn found them to be a pretty adorable official couple and he didn’t want to bother when they had each other. 

He was about to go find a seat somewhere for them all until he saw a familiar face. A familar face that had given him the letterman that he was wearing today...a familiar face that was wearing a jersey. Poe had a bright grin on his face as he rushed over looking extremely excited at Finn’s presence.  Finn maybe wouldn’t say it out loud...but he loved Poe’s smile. 

“Finn! You came!” 

“Here I am.” 

In the rush of the moment Poe pulled him in for tight hug, pulling back only seconds after with the wide grin on his face. Finn saw his eyes go to the jacket before meeting his again, “I hope you really do have fun.” 

“I’ll try. You make sure you don’t get hurt.” 

Poe gave him a wink, “A guy as good looking as me? I’ll be fine.” 

Finn wouldn’t tell him that wasn’t true. Regardless he did feel his cheeks heat up a drastic amount when Poe leaned in close to whisper, “A great looking guy’s got my lucky letterman on...I think all of the odds are on my side.” 

Finn managed a shaky smile as Poe leaned back, giving him a pat on the shoulder. Finn only really could only give him a nod before calling out as Poe was walking toward the field, “Make a bunch of goals!” 

It took him a while to realize that it was the wrong sport for that. Poe turned around regardless, running a hand through his already tousled hair. 

“Don’t worry I will!” 

The whole experience was overwhelming. Finn sat their awkwardly squished between too many people, trying not to be bothered by how loud the cheering was. He watched the cheerleaders in orange and white cheer and he found it hard to keep eyes on Poe. The whole game was moving too fast and he was dragged from his thoughts of looking at the 23-12 scoreboard just as Rey nudged him. 

“Yeah?” 

It was more like a shout, “You okay?” 

“Of course I am, we’re winning right?” 

Rey gave him a small smile, “Yes but I mean with you and Poe.” 

Finn felt his face heat up as he did his best to find the right words. There wasn’t much to say as his eyes drifted back to finding Poe and he was too surprised to hear Jessika speak up, “Honestly you two are so  _ gay  _ for each other, it’s becoming disgusting to see how much you both are crushing and not doing anything. You or Poe better be going on a date soon or else me and Rey are doing something about this.” 

Rey looked like she wanted to protest and in the end Finn wish she would have said something. 

“We’re fine.”

Rey gave him a hopeful smile, “Don’t listen to my girlfriend...she’s just crazy like that. Maybe try to ask him out? I doubt anything could go bad.” 

It was one of those things Finn wouldn’t stop thinking about the whole time. 

The whole game was going to fast in general for Finn to keep up. They would constantly stop, they would be running in different directions. The ball would fly and end up in the hands of the team with the black and red jerseys. Poe was doing from the looks of it fantastic, or at least Finn thought so. There were times as they were running back to the same position on the field line that Finn could have sworn Poe’s eyes were on him. 

Finn cheered when others cheered and tried to follow the boos of disappointment when they rose up. Yes it was cold, but sitting right there at the front watching Poe with his friends was something that he could admit was fun. 

Their home team had won. People were cheering and right after the game was over, people started running out to the field. Jessika and Rey motioned for Finn to go as they stood their on the stands, not even bothering to make a move to go. 

With a flushed face, Finn slowly walked out to where he saw Poe in his once pretty spotless uniform. Now he had grass stains in a few areas and probably remnants of sweat. As soon as he had eyes on Finn, Poe with his tousled hair glanced over with a grin. 

Finn knew he had to speak first, “You did amazing!” 

Poe just looked so happy after had said that, “Aww that’s sweet, thanks Finn.” 

“It was fun...even if I didn’t really get a lot of the sport.” 

“Don’t ‘bout it, maybe one day I can catch you all about football.” 

There was moment of silence before Poe ran a hand through his already sweaty hair, “Hey Finn can I ask you something?” 

“Hmm?” 

“You free tomorrow?” 

Finn felt the heat go to his cheeks and he could hardly manage his response, “Oh...y-yeah. Y-yeah I am.” 

“That’s good then because I was wondering maybe...if you wanted to hang out?” 

“Like a date?” 

Poe had that winning grin on his face but Finn could see the blush coming to the others face, “If you want it to be...” 

“Yes.” 

“Okay great...it’s a date.” 

“Yeah...it’s a date.” 

There was another moment of silence before the two broke out laughing. It was a sweet noise and even if Poe was all sweaty, they both went in for a strong genuine hug. In the distance, both Jessika and Rey were having their own competition about who was going to be able the pair finally admitting it. 


End file.
